herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rubeus Hagrid
Rubeus Hagrid also known simply as Hagrid is a half-giant wizard who serves as Gamekeeper of Hogwarts and one of the supporting characters in the Harry Potter book series and it's film adaptations. He is a close friend of Harry, Ron and Hermione. He was played by Robbie Coltrane. History Background Hagrid was born on 6 December 1928 to Mr Hagrid, a wizard, and Fridwulfa, a giantess, and grew up in the West Country of England, near the Forest of Dean, where he acquired his distinctive accent. When Hagrid was about three, his mother returned to her Giant colony, leaving his father to raise him alone. Hagrid said he had very few memories of his mother from his childhood, but remembered his father fondly; as a half-giant, he overtook his father in size by the age of six, and amused the "tiny" wizard by picking him up and setting him on top of a dresser when Hagrid was annoyed with him. Later, when talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione about the death of his mother, Hagrid admitted that she was not a great mother at all. Hagrid attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1940 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. In Hagrid's third year, he was framed by a Slytherin student named Tom Riddle for the crime of opening the Chamber of Secrets and using his pet Acromantula to attack several Muggle-born students and eventually kill one of them, whom none other than Myrtle. Though Hagrid's wand was snapped and he was expelled, he was trained as gamekeeper of Hogwarts and allowed to live on the school grounds at the request of Albus Dumbledore. Little did he know that the truth behind his frame-ups was Tom Riddle had planned to constructed Horcrux to gained immortality via murdering Myrtle with his ancestor's basilisk, which is the only first step of the world domination and eradication of both all wizardkind with muggle blood and muggles.. He later join forces with Order of Phoenix in 1970s. At the abrupt end of the First Wizarding War, Albus Dumbledore sent Hagrid to rescue a one-year-old Harry Potter from the ruins of Godric's Hollow, after Tom, now known as Lord Voldemort, murdered Harry's parents James and Lily Potter in 1981. Using Sirius Black's motorcycle, he brought Harry Potter to Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, who were waiting to deliver the boy to his only remaining family — Lily's Muggle elder sister, Petunia, and her husband Vernon Dursley. Hagrid was very sad at the thought of James and Lily Potter being dead. Ten years later in 1991, Hagrid went to a hut on a rock to give Harry his acceptance letter for Hogwarts and took him to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. During this trip, Hagrid bought Harry an snowy owl for his eleventh birthday, which Harry later named Hedwig. Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Gentle Giants Category:Pet owners Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Outright Category:Hybrids Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Childhood friends Category:Old Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Successful Category:Serious Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Siblings Category:Magic Category:Lego Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Supernatural